User blog:Hypnobrai/A Random Story
This is a LBT story story that I wrote many years ago that I barely remember writing. The Return Of Sharptooth In the Great Valley all life was peaceful. But since the defeat of Sharptooth there were rumors in the Valley that Sharptooth had survived. One day a Far Walker said he saw Sharptooth on a hill. But this may have been a different Sharptooth due to the amount of Sharpteeth in The Mysterious Beyond. “Well Im sure I saw Sharptooth because he was dark green and he was big.” The Far Walker said. “He was the exact same colour as Sharptooth.” Meanwhile, the kids are adventuring in The Mysterious Beyond. “Me no think we should be here.” Petrie says. “We are here to prove to everyone that Sharptooth is still out there.” Littlefoot replies to Petrie. The kids walked for a while but they could find no Sharptooth. The group went to a bush and SHARPTOOTH saw them! “RRUNN!!!” Cera screams. Sharptooth chased the group but he tripped on a stump. Moments later Sharptooth gets up and continues to chase the kids. Then spike pushes a rock onto Sharptooths head. Ouch! The kids manage to escape and they headed back to the great valley. Later on the kids tried to find Mr.Thicknose and tell him everything that happened on their little adventure. “You saw Sharptooth and knocked him out!?” Said Mr.Thicknose. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” said Ducky. “That was good because I think the rock made him dizzy for a couple of hours.” Said Mr.Thicknose. That was very good because Sharptooth can’t get to The Great Valley when he’s dizzy. So he won’t bother anyone or anything for a little while. Later the kids go to see if Saurus Rock was damaged. It can happen at any time. When the kids were on their way an earthshake struck! “Oh no! What will we do!” Says Ducky. “We must get to higher ground!” Yells Littlefoot. Spike nodds, and the group heads for a hill. Soon the earthshake stops and the kids continue on to check on Saurus Rock. “That was a close one! Said Cera. “Well we’re safe up here. If there’s a Sharptooth around It won’t get us. I hope.” Said Ducky. “Me no think that good idea.” Said Petrie. “It’s Red Claw! And Screech and Thud!” Said Ducky. Then the group headed higher up the hill but Screech and Thud followed them because they’re Fast Biters. Screech and Thud kept trying to bite the kids but they could not catch the kids. “Let’s take out those Fast Biters and Red Claw!” Said Cera. “Spike roll those small logs down the hill!” Said Littlefoot. Spike pushed the logs and it knocked Screech and Thud down the hill and the logs also hit Red Claw and he falls down the hill too. Then the 3 villans ran away. The kids make it to Saurus Rock and it was fine. Then the kids headed back to The Great Valley. When they returned they told everyone that nothing is wrong with Saurus Rock, yet. Sharptooth later tried to break open The Great Wall that stops Sharpteeth from getting in, but Sharptooth tried. He tried to break the wall but it was no use. He could not break the wall. It was just too powerful of a rock wall. Later he went to Crusher, a Sharptooth that first appeared in The Land Before Time 10 and he was with 2 other Sharpteeth in the movie, and guess what? They are with him now. Here’s them with their conversation. The Sharpteeth speak by roaring so here’s what they are saying in English. “Hey Sharptooth, what do you want?” Said the Green Sharptooth. “Yeah, what do you want?” Said the Gray Sharptooth. “I want you three to help me get into The Great Valley by breaking The Great Wall!” Said Sharptooth. “I agree, I can’t stand being beaten up all of the time. It’s bad. Let’s go!” Said Crusher the Red Sharptooth. So the 4 Sharpteeth went to destroy The Great Valley once and for all! First they tried to break The Great Wall and they did. Then they entered The Great Valley and scared some Leaf eaters and then they tried to destroy some trees but Grandpa Longneck stopped them. “It’s that famous Longneck!” Said the Green Sharptooth. The Gray Sharptooth attacked Grandpa but he whacked the Sharptooth with his tail and knocked out the Gray Sharptooth when the Sharptooth hit some big boulders. Then the Green Sharptooth attacked but he was knocked down too. Then Crusher took a leap, but he too was taken down. Then Sharptooth attacked and he knocked down Grandpa just before Crusher and the Green Sharptooth recovered, but not the Gray one, he was knocked out. Then all of a sudden Topps came and rammed the Green Sharptooth. “Thanks for the help!” Said Grandpa. “Now let’s finish these Sharpteeth off! Said Topps. Then Crusher tried to bite Topps but Topps rammed him and he fell down a steep hill. “Now let’s finish off Sharptooth.” Said Topps. The two grown-ups whipped and rammed the remaining three Sharpteeth down the steep hill. They’re on the run, but not to The Mysterious Beyond. Then the four Sharpteeth go for the kids! The kids spotted them first and they ran to their hiding place. The Sharpteeth got stuck in between trees. The kids then escape the Sharpteeth. Or maybe not. Crusher had a plan. The Sharpteeth would hide, then jump out and attack the kids when they left their hiding place. Since the green and grey Sharpteeth hated being color names. Crusher named the Green Sharptooth Khaki. And the Gray Sharptooth Cool Gray. So then the kids left their hiding place. Then the Sharpteeth quickly attacked and Khaki nearly ate Littlefoot but Khaki tripped. But Sharptooth attacked the kids but he hit his head on a tree. He fell down. Then Crusher saw Grandpa Longneck and Topps coming down the hill to save the 5 kids. Topps hit Crusher, and Grandpa Longneck hit Cool Gray. But all the Sharpteeth got up. They knocked down both the grownups. Then all of a sudden, Doc The Lone Dinosaur came right away and whipped all four Sharpteeth down to the ground. “It’s a good time for you to show up.” Grandpa Longneck said. The Sharpteeth all got up and they charged for the adults. Then the adults all ran and threw dozens of large rocks at the Sharpteeth. Then it buried two of them, but not Crusher and Sharptooth. Then the Sharpteeth ignored the grown ups and went after the kids. The kids ran as fast as they could and they never saw where they were going. They were going to The Mysterious Beyond! “Oh no! Not again! Littlefoot and his friends have gotten into trouble again! Doc, go get them!” said Grandpa Longneck. “Ok, old man.” Said Doc. Doc ran to stop Crusher and Sharptooth from catching the kids and then Sharptooth suddenly stopped. “Go get those kids! I will stop The Lone Dinosaur!” yelled Sharptooth. “Ok!” yelled Crusher back. Sharptooth turned to face Doc. “It’s been awhile, huh Doc?” said Sharptooth. “Yes it has, Sharptooth!” yelled Doc. Doc and Sharptooth squared off at the edge of The Great Valley. Sharptooth took a snap at Doc but missed, then Doc hit Sharptooth with his tail, but Sharptooth did not go down. “That hurt Doc!” (by the way, Sharptooth can speak English) “It’s meant to hurt, Sharptooth! Said Doc. Meanwhile… The kids were being chased by Crusher. “Guys, how are we going to take out this guy?” asked Littlefoot. “What do you think, Littlefoot? We can’t beat him, he’s just too big!” answered Cera angrily. “Wait, I know! We can pull those weeds and he might trip on them! Yep yep yep!” said Ducky. The kids then grabbed the weeds on both sides, Littlefoot, Ducky, and Spike on one side, and Petrie and Cera on the other. “Pull!” yelled Littlefoot. Then they all pulled and Crusher was pulled by the weeds and hit the ground hard. “Ouch…” mumbled Crusher. Meanwhile… Doc and Sharptooth were battling. Sharptooth leaped at Doc, but Doc quickly responded with a tail whack to the face, sending Sharptooth down to the ground. “That’ll teach him.” Said Doc. “NOT YET.” yelled Sharptooth. Sharptooth got up and attacked again, only to be taken down again. “Grr, this is getting on my nerves!” yelled Sharptooth. Doc then turned and saw another Sharptooth, an Allosaurus, joining the fight. Then when Doc focused on the Allo, Sharptooth got up and took a bite out of Doc’s leg. Meanwhile… The herds of the valley had gathered at the meeting circle and were talking all over the place about the Sharpteeth getting into the valley. “This is nonsense, Sharpteeth can’t have gotten in the valley, it’s blocked off by rocks!” said Mama Swimmer. “Please, everyone, settle down, me and Mr. Threehorn have seen them and fought them, there were 4 of them. Somehow they may have gotten into the valley from numbers, maybe they broke The Great Wall.” Explained Grandpa Longneck. “Yes, The Longneck is right, they may have broken The Great Wall because there were 4 of them.” explained Topps, or “Mr. Threehorn.” Meanwhile… The kids ran and then they got stopped by Crusher, who had quickly recovered from the fall. “Where do you think you hatchlings are going? It’s time for Breakfast!’’ said Crusher. “AHHHHH!” screamed all the kids. Then all of a sudden, Pat came and knocked down Crusher. “Kids, Run!!!” yelled Pat. Then Pat hit Crusher again with his tail and knocked out Crusher. “Let’s go kids!” said Pat. Meanwhile… Doc yelled in pain, but he got up and hit Sharptooth and Allo. He would not give up. Then he hit the Allo so hard the Allo had a tear running down his eye, and the Allo ran away. But Doc still had to fight Sharptooth and he was limping on his back left leg. Doc repositioned himself to fight. Then Doc went up a steep hill and Sharptooth followed. Then they were ready to fight again, 50 feet higher. Meanwhile… At The Meeting Circle, the grown ups were still arguing about the Sharpteeth getting into The Great Valley. “Ok, everyone, I think we should get a good night’s sleep, we can talk tomorrow.” said Grandpa Longneck. When it was night Grandpa Longneck was having a strange sleepstory… Meanwhile… Doc was fighting Sharptooth on a steep hill. “THAT’S IT OLD MAN!” yelled Sharptooth. Then Sharptooth cut Doc where Sharptooth cut him 100 years ago. “ARGH OUCH ACK!” screamed Doc. “Wait a second, this place is COMING DOWN!” yelled Sharptooth. “Good bye Doc! HA HA HA!” “Never, if I am dying, you are too.” Doc wrapped his tail around Sharptooth’s leg and pulled Sharptooth down, making the ground under them crack more. Meanwhile… The kids and Pat were walking through The Mysterious Beyond. “How did you kids get so lost out here?” asked Pat. “We were being chased by Sharpteeth, 4 of them.” said Littlefoot. “Well, that must have been bad.” said Pat. “Good thing you showed up or we would have been food.” said Littlefoot. Soon the 6 were at a swamp and they decided to sleep. But something was watching them… Meanwhile… Crusher had woken up from Pat’s tail whip. At the same time, Khaki and Cool Gray had woken up too from being buried under rocks earlier by Grandpa Longneck, Mr. Threehorn, and Doc. “Wake up Crusher, said Khaki. “W-what?” answered Crusher. “We have to catch the kids!” said Cool Gray. “Then let’s get going, idiots.” said Crusher. Meanwhile… “You won’t kill both of us, Doc, you are the one that’s going to DIE! HA HA HA!” laughed Sharptooth. “No…” The mountain collapsed, and Doc hit the ground first, then Sharptooth. Sharptooth started to move first, and then Sharptooth attempted to get up, but he felt a pain in his left arm. “OW!” screeched Sharptooth. Sharptooth went back down. Doc moved too but could not get up. Meanwhile… Grandpa Longneck was having a weird sleepstory… he was running on a spinning rock and he saw flying longnecks. He then saw the great circle (the sun) in the sky. Then the night circle (moon) knocked the great circle out of the sky and everything went black, then Grandpa Longneck woke up. Meanwhile… Littlefoot woke up from his sleepstory and it was the same as his Grandpa’s, Pat woke up too. “Littlefoot, it feels like we have to go somewhere, but I don’t know where.” said Pat. “Me too.” said Littlefoot. “Well let’s go through this swamp and wake up the others.” said Pat. “Ok. GUYS, WAKE UP!” screamed Littlefoot. Cera, Ducky, and Petrie woke up, but not Spike. “SPIKE!” yelled Petrie. Then Spike woke up. Meanwhile.. Crusher, Khaki, and Cool Gray were following the 6 group. “Look tracks!” said Cool Gray. The ground began to rumble and it was a BIG Earthshake that spread from The Great Valley to the swamp that the group of 6 are. “What the he-“ said Crusher but he was interrupted by the Earthshake. It was Dawn… Meanwhile… Sharptooth and Doc were knocked out but were woken up from the Earthshake. “What’s going ON!!!” yelled Sharptooth, still injured in his arm. “I…don’t…know” mumbled Doc. “Well, at least it will kill YOU!” said Sharptooth, slowly getting up. “Goodbye, old friend. HA HA HA!” “Don’t…leave me…Gralnuk.” Said Doc. (Gralnuk means most trusted in the world) Meanwhile… “AHHHHHH!” screamed a Spike Tail. The Earthshake has struck in the heart of The Great Valley and herds are being killed from it, including Mr. Club Tail. The kids parents and friends had taken cover in a safe place where the Earthshake had not struck as much. “I think we should go, Grandma.” Said Grandpa Longneck. ”I have had weird sleepstories lately. Meanwhile… “Ok, let’s try to cross this swamp. Jump across on the rocks kids.” Said Pat. So the kids hopped across the rocks, then… a BELLY DRAGGER APPEARED! It snapped at the kids, missing many times. “Kids, keep running I will stop it!” yelled Pat. “Ok, but can you handle it Pat?” asked Cera. “Yes, I hope.” Answered Pat. Pat then hit the Belly Dragger with his tail and it went down into the deep water. “Go, go go!” yelled Pat. Pat jumped across, and they were safe. Meanwhile… Crusher and his gang continued to find the group of 6. They were near the swamp, and they saw the group of 6. “Let’s wait for our moment out in the open…” said Crusher. The group of 6 then were getting to a crater, by the swamp a distance away. “I think, we’re here.” Said Littlefoot. “AHHHHHH!” screamed Ducky. “Oh no, kids, run!” yelled Pat. “Finally, we got them.” Said Crusher. “Go, in your waiting spots. I’ll handle this.” Pat and Crusher got ready to fight, then Pat charged and knocked down Crusher. “Get out of here kids!” yelled Pat. Then Crusher quickly recovered and snapped at Pat, only to miss. Then Pat swung at Crusher and Crusher was knocked into a tree, being paralyzed for 10 seconds. Then Pat swung again, hitting Crusher, but not knocking Crusher down, Pat tripped. Then Crusher recovered. And when all was thought to be lost, Littlefoot’s father Bron had arrived, charging down the crater and knocking down Crusher. “It’s great to see you again, Bron.” Said Crusher. “You too, stop killing LONGNECKS.” Yelled Bron. “Never.” Crusher charged Bron, biting Bron’s leg, at the same time Pat recovered and hit Crusher with his tail. Then Bron kicked Crusher down a hill, knocking him out. “I think It’s safe now, let’s go.” Said Bron. Then all of a sudden, Khaki came and snapped at Bron. Then Cool Gray came and snapped at Pat. Pat whacked Cool Gray with his tail, sending Cool Gray down to the ground hard. As Bron was fighting Khaki, Crusher snarled, slowly getting back to his feet at the bottom of the crater. Then Crusher charged up at Bron, while Bron was fighting Khaki. Khaki missed a bite and was hit by Bron’s neck. Then Crusher rammed Bron from behind, knocking Bron down. Then a loud ROAR came! SHARPTOOTH HAD ARRIVED! “ALL YOU LEAF EATER FOOLS ARE GOING TO DIE!” yelled Sharptooth as loud as he could. Pat knocked Cool Gray down and knocked him out cold, again. Then Khaki turned and saw many Long Necks coming to help. “KILL EVERY LEAF EATER THAT STANDS IN MY WAY KHAKI AND CRUSHER!” screamed Sharptooth. An Epic Fight Was About To Begin. ...and I didn't finish. I know, it's trash. I regret sharing this. It's so utterly terrible. Don't even ask why I did this. I stole way too many parts of the films and put them together in one ''piece of garbage. ''So uncreative. Too much dragging on and endless fighting. Category:Blog posts